The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Gene gives Alex an ultimatum, will she choose him or Keats? Rated M for later chapters. Last chapter now up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N –I can't seem to stop writing fics set during S3, this one is no exception. It doesn't strictly follow cannon but does have what the third series was sadly lacking, Galex.

The Devil is obviously Keats and the Deep Blue Sea refers to Gene's eyes, 2 gorgeous pools of loveliness *sigh*. The Beeb and Kudos own A2A, shame they didn't explore it's full potential.

Kim.

** The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea**

** Chapter 1**

Alex was walking past the interview room when 2 strong arms reached out and dragged her in. One hand was firmly clamped over her mouth the other wrapped round her waist. She struggled violently at first, trying to kick backwards and catch her captor on the shins, then when Gene's voice sounded breathlessly in her ear she relaxed slightly.

"Bolly, it's me. You gonna belt me if I let go?"

Alex shook her head and Gene released her and took a couple of hasty steps back just in case.

"What the hell are you playing at Gene?" She said loudly.

Gene closed the door saying. "Not so loud, don't want Keats to 'ear."

He pulled out a chair and Alex sat, Gene perched on the table beside her.

"Need to ask you a question."

Alex folded her arms, suddenly very aware that she was closer to Gene than she had been for weeks, near enough to smell his aftershave.

"And you couldn't ask me to step into your office like you used to?" She said exasperatedly, trying to deny the warm, fuzzy feeling his 'man stink' was causing.

"We _used_ to do a lot of things Bols." He looked sad for a brief second then his features hardened, he stood up and thrust his hands deep into his trouser pockets.

"Need to know, me or _him_." Gene jerked his head towards the door.

"Him who?" Alex knew perfectly well who Gene was referring to, but wanted him to spell it out.

"Bloody pencil-neck out there. Whose side you on?" His face was impassive but Alex could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

"Honestly Gene, as we all work for the Met we're surely all on the _same_ side" Alex rolled her eyes and stood to leave, but Gene's hand on her arm pulled her back and he said angrily.

"No we're bloody not! Don't you EVER accuse me of being on the same side as that twat!"

He took a couple of deep breaths to regain some composure and said more quietly.

"Me or him." He fixed her with an intense look then walked out, leaving Alex to sort out her allegiance.

* * *

><p>Alex spent the rest of the day thinking over Gene's question and at her desk the following afternoon she was still turning it over in her mind.<p>

She knew that Gene could never be friends with someone like Keats and he would always resent having his department investigated. Keats _was_ to going out of his way to antagonise him, but wasn't Gene overreacting?

Alex thought about Jim Keats and an involuntary shudder ran through her, she looked up as a shadow fell across her and there he was as if summoned by her musings, with that irritatingly false smile on his face. When he'd first arrived Alex thought he was well meaning and easy going compared to Gene but now he just made her feel queasy.

"Do we need to talk Alex?" There was something creepy about that voice, why had she never noticed before? Alex started to feel claustrophobic and mild panic gripped her.

She was fully aware of Gene watching them from his office and had a sudden notion of being in the middle of a tug of war, she needed to get away for a while to think.

"I'm going out for a bit, need some air." She got up, grabbed her coat and practically ran outside.

* * *

><p>Alex walked along the familiar streets aimlessly, the sky was oppressively overcast and there was a chill to the breeze, it seemed to be perpetually Autumn these days and she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen the sun, although perversely there were an inordinate number of stars each night.<p>

Her thoughts turned to Gene, when had it all gone so wrong between them? They used to be so close, in fact the interview room Gene had dragged her into yesterday was the one where they'd nearly shared their first kiss, after Gene had told his real reason for joining the Masons

If Shaz hadn't burst in Alex was sure Gene would have made a move on her, certainly Alex's self control was just about at breaking point, either way if Shaz had delayed her entrance by 5 minutes she would walked in on her 2 senior offices desperately ripping each others clothes off.

But Shaz HAD walked in and the events surrounding Super Mac's death culminating with Operation Rose had forced them apart seemingly forever. If she was being honest the rot had set in when she'd started to trust Martin Summers, to believe he could actually get her home and now Jim was promising the same. Alex realised she had no more faith in Keats than she had in Summers after he'd killed his younger self.

Alex was sure she'd died in 2008, her body having succumbed to the post-op infection, this was her only existence now. It was the first time she'd acknowledged the end of her old life and a single tear rolled down her cheek, mingling with the cold rain that had started to fall.

She sat on a bench facing the Thames, not noticing the rain soaking through her jeans. Her daughter was growing up without her, she dwelt on the thought; it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

Alex realised that she had already dealt with those feelings whilst in a coma after being shot in St Joseph's. All those sessions with a 'therapist' where she explained about sending Molly off to live with Pete and discussed her dreams of Gene at length was just her sub-conscious processing her emotions.

Gene's slap had brought her back too soon and Keats had taken advantage of her delicate state of mind, but not any more Alex saw things much more clearly now. Keats was working towards his own, as yet unknown, ends and her loyalty was with Gene, always Gene.

If she had to be stuck here away from her daughter then she was glad it was with him, Gene Hunt was a good man and all that rubbish Keats was spreading about him killing Sam Tyler was a malicious lie. Apart from anything else Sam jumped off of the GMP building in 2007 and anyway Alex was positive that Gene wasn't capable of murdering anyone let alone a friend.

She was suddenly fizzing with energy and glad to be ….alive, for the first time since Layton's bullet propelled her 28 years into the past Alex felt happy and guilt free. Her love for Gene awoke with renewed vigour and she smiled which rapidly turned into a loud, joyful laugh. A man walking his dog gave her a worried look and hurriedly moved past.

"It's OK, I've just realised he's innocent. The Guv is innocent."

The Guv, Alex rolled the words round her mind, it had been so long since she'd thought of Gene that way, she missed it and him so much. The Guv, _her_ Guv.

Abruptly the clouds parted and the sun shone down on her smiling face.

* * *

><p>Alex returned to work and formulated a plan, she left early and went to a hardware shop, then home to shower and tidy the flat, if it worked out as well as she hoped she would have company later tonight and possibly every night, if she was lucky.<p>

Luigi's was reasonably crowded when she entered, Jim was laughing and joking at the bar with Ray, Gene seated in the corner on his own was nursing a large Scotch and glaring at his treacherous DI.

"Ah Alex, join us." Keats opened his arms in welcome and Gene's scowl deepened.

"No thanks Jimbo." She said breezily and moved passed him to stand in front of Gene, who looked at her, hope flaring in his eyes. Alex took a deep breath and, loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear, said.

"I'm sorry Gene, I'd lost focus since leaving the hospital, but I remembered something important today, you're one of the good guys and I am _completely_ on your side. I've made my choice Guv, it's you. I choose you." Alex smiled at him.

Gene smirked, his eyes warm with approval and then the smiles disappeared from both their faces as Jim walked over.

"Alex no! After everything we've talked about. He's corrupt, he killed…."

Alex turned and glared at him.

"I'm off duty now _sir_ and spending some time with _my Guv_." She held out her hand to Gene.

"Please come with me Gene."

Gene got to his feet, took Alex's hand and let her lead him out of the restaurant, ignoring the hiss of anger that emanated from Keats.

* * *

><p>Outside Gene was surprised when Alex led him away from the stairs to her flat.<p>

"Aren't we…?" He gestured up the stairwell.

"No." She saw the disappointment on his face and added. "Well not yet anyway. There's something we have to do first."

Alex took him over the road to the station, once inside she headed straight for her desk.

"Arms out please." Gene meekly complied, wondering what was going on but willing to do almost anything after her public declaration of support.

Alex opened her desk drawer and piled the contents into his waiting arms. Sam's leather jacket was first closely followed by all the files and notes she'd painstakingly collected over the past few months.

"Outside please."

Alex led the way out of the back of the station and over to the small car park, she stopped by a litterbin, removed a plastic bag from the bin and took out a glass bottle containing a purple liquid.

"Prefer single malt myself Bols."

Alex ignored the comment and took the things from Gene, dumped them into the metal bin and poured the methylated spirits over them. She took a box of matches out of her pocket and struck one, shielding it from the wind then carefully let it drop onto the soaked papers and jacket. They both hastily stood back as flames flared several feet into the air.

Alex stood motionless, just watching the fire and lost in her own thoughts, she jumped slightly as Gene moved close and slid one arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

"Thank you." He said simply and dropped a kiss on her head.

She turned to him, placed her hands on his chest and gazed earnestly into his eyes.

"I realised 3..no 4 things on my walk today. 1. I'm never going back to Molly."

"Bols…"

"No it's OK Gene I can cope without her and she's being well looked after. 2. You didn't kill Sam, you're not a murderer, 3. Keats is a manipulative, lying wanker." God she felt good saying that out loud.

"And?" He prompted.

She smiled and said. "I want you so much it hurts."

Gene's mouth dropped open in shock, then he recovered.

"You staying here for good?"

Alex nodded.

"Promise?" There was a desperate note to his voice.

"Oh yes, you're stuck with me now."

They exchanged an intense, heated look.

Gene pulled her to him and gently stroked her cheek, he brushed her lips lingeringly with his then deepened the kiss with a groan of need. Alex wrapped him in a tight embrace and they stood kissing passionately until the lack of air forced them to stop.

Alex rested her forehead against his and said breathlessly.

"Get your coat love, you've pulled!"

Gene stepped away a delighted look on his face.

"Right then, the Gene-genie doesn't need asking twice. Mush!"

Alex started to run and Gene watched her arse appreciatively for a second, then he clapped his hands with relish and chased her to Luigi's and home.

* * *

><p>AN – Ah that's better, I always feel happier when those two admit their true feelings.

There will be a couple more chapters – if you want them, you know how to make them happen ;)

Kim.x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Next instalment as promised.**

**Kudos and the Beeb owns A2A.**

**Chapter 2**

They rushed into the kitchen of Alex's flat, Gene having snaffled a bottle of Bollinger from Luigi's on the way. She got out a couple of glasses and took the bottle from him, deftly opened it then hurriedly poured the champagne, it slopped over the side making a large puddle on the kitchen counter.

Ever since Alex had been here her senses had been dull, as if she were dreaming, but now that she accepted that Gene was telling the truth Alex had started to feel really awake, she could vividly smell the champagne on the counter top, there was a sharp stinging on her right hand where the wine was irritating a paper cut and the enormity of making love to a man for the first time in years was causing a hoard of hob-nail booted butterflies to rampage in her stomach, hence the clumsiness with the wine.

Alex turned to get a cloth but Gene caught her arm and she looked at him, her cheeks a delicate shade of pink.

"Nervous Bols?"

"No! I've known you for about 3 years, been in love with you for 2 of them. Why would I be nervous?"

He could see she was lying and she knew it.

He took hold of her hand and steered them back to the kitchen counter, he rested against it studying her hand. It was small and child like, with short, blunt nails, practical for work but at odds with the rest of her elegant body.

He raised the hand and placed it over his racing heart, mirroring their encounter in the tech room on her first day with him.

"It's OK to be nervous love, bloody terrified myself."

"The Gene-genie terrified? Now that's a first." Alex bit her lip, unsure whether that made her feel any better.

"Just about the most important day of my life. Scared that you'll walk away from me again when you find out."

"Thought we'd sorted this out, I can't stand Keats and know you didn't hurt Sam."

"'S not about bloody Keats or Tyler. This is about us, it's always been about us Bols."

He paused undecided whether to tell her everything, she deserved to know but would she want to stay if he did?

"Alex I'm starting to remember things about this…place an' when you find out …"

An image of a remote farm house with a weather vane popped into his head, it filled him with a sense of dread but Gene couldn't remember why.

"Not going to leave you Gene…ever, I'm certain that I want to be with you no matter what."

"But…"

Alex was beginning to suspect that this was a world of dead coppers but at this moment she really didn't care, Gene was all that mattered right now. She needed him to be strong, partly for her but mainly because she instinctively knew that Gene was the corner stone of this place and if he gave in the whole sorry mess would come tumbling down round their ears.

"Later love, the talk can wait. Our…."

She searched her mind for the right phrase, one that encompassed their entire relationship and found it with a smile of recognition.

"…re-connection is more important."

Alex took his hand and, ignoring her thumping heart, placed it over her breast, pressing down so that Gene touched her in a way she'd dreamed about for years and gasping at the sensation.

"Take it you're not going to punch me." He said raggedly, eyes fixed on his hand.

"No." It was little more than a whisper and her head dipped slowly to his. They moved into an embrace their lips roamed gently over each other, hands trapped between them. Alex moaned as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, lips eagerly parting to allow his tongue to enter and stroke hers.

Gene broke away much to Alex's disappointment and said.

"Wet."

"Absolutely soaking." She replied with a smile.

Gene stepped away from the counter and turned around, the champagne had soaked through his shirt and trousers.

"We'd better get you out of those wet things." Alex said huskily and led him to the bedroom.

XXXXX

A/N – More soon if you want it, thanks for reading.

Kim.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Last chapter, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed, 'tis much appreciated.

Kudos and the Beeb owns A2A.

** Chapter 3**

They undressed each other slowly, alternating long, lazy kisses with gentle caresses to every inch of newly exposed skin.

When the last piece of clothing hit the floor Alex eased herself on the bed, laying back, arms reaching for him. Gene stood and gazed admiringly down at her wonderfully naked body, it had been a long time since he had seen something that beautiful and because it was Alex, the woman who'd stolen his heart the very first time he'd seen her in that white leather jacket, the woman Gene was positive he'd pushed into Keats' evil clutches by his stubborn refusal to talk about Sam, it made this night even more special to him.

Along with the obvious desire Alex could see vulnerability in Gene's eyes, not something she ever expected from him especially in the bedroom, but then Keats was hell-bent on ripping the CID team from him, Ray and Chris had been with Gene for years and their defection must have been a massive blow to his self-esteem, Alex felt tears gather in empathy.

He lowered himself next to her and took her in his arms, his breath stuttering at the electrifying sensation of skin on skin. Gene kissed a path along her jaw to the sensitive spot below her ear and Alex shivered, as an electric chill arced through her body.

A heart-stoppingly dreadful thought entered Gene's mind, what if Alex was seducing him on Keats' orders? It would be the final nail in his coffin, to have what he most desired ripped away by that malevolent bastard would finish him off for good.

He slid a questing hand to her breast and Alex gasped, he needed to see her eyes they always told the truth even when her mouth lied to him.

Gene lifted his head to meet her gaze, all the love she felt for him was shining out of their green depths and a thousand jewel-bright memories washed over him like a soothing balm for his soul, bringing with them all the associated emotions, the love he felt when they shared countless bottles of 'house rubbish' at their table in Luigi's talking about nothing and relishing the companionship, love Gene was certain he saw reflected in her eyes but was too scared to act upon, the pride he had in Alex when she'd saved Shaz's life or talked some nutter into submission and the shear joy at racing through the scum-ridden streets in his Quattro with his clever, feisty, gorgeous DI beside him.

Confidence surged over him like a tidal wave, banishing his self-doubt and bringing the knowledge that Gene Hunt would stand triumphant with Alex at his shoulder when the day of reckoning arrived.

Alex watched his eyes changed as the fear left him and the cock-sure Manc lion she'd fallen for returned, his gaze was laser bright as his fingers grazed feather light touches over her skin then returned to her breast, testing it's weight. Alex caught her breath and her eyes widened with pleasure as Gene drew his thumb across the peaked nipple.

"Please Gene….more." She gasped.

He shifted his weight and began to kiss down her neck and chest not stopping until he reached his hand.

Gene glanced up at her face and saw the need in her expressive eyes, with a smirk of satisfaction he lowered his mouth over her nipple and sucked, gently at first then harder when Alex tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed him closer.

"God yes!"

Alex felt the moisture gather between her thighs as her desire began to spiral out of control. She reached down to his erection and wrapped her hand around it, causing Gene to gasp and jerk his head back, Alex's nipple slipped out of his mouth with a slight pop.

Her curious fingers explored the length and girth of him appreciatively, he wasn't as huge as he'd boasted but he was well above average. Her fingers traced back to his groin and dipped to his balls, she cupped them and squeezed firmly eliciting another moan from Gene.

"Hope you're not gonna ask me to cough Bols." His voice was strained but Alex welcomed at his humour. She'd precious little to laugh at in the past few months.

"As I've got your undivided attention, how about letting me drive that gorgeous car of yours?"

Gene moved suddenly and Alex found herself flat on her back without knowing quite how it happened. Gene's body covered her and he pinned her wrists above her head, he smiled down and said huskily.

"Oh sweetheart, after that little speech in Luigi's you can have anything you want. The Quattro, the moon…my heart." The latter was added tentatively, romance wasn't a skill he was practiced in.

"I love you Gene."

"Me too Alex."

Gene dipped his head and their mouths crashed together as desire rushed over them. The need for words vanished and actions said far more than mere talking ever could.

Alex spread her legs restlessly, desperate to feel him move inside her. Gene slid his hand between her thighs and stroked along her folds, he was surprised at how wet she was, he broke the kiss and started to nuzzle his way down her body. Alex pulled at his shoulder and he look up enquiringly.

"Now Gene _please_!" It had taken 3 years for them to reach this point and she couldn't wait any longer.

Gene positioned himself above Alex and, with a flex of his knees finally entered her to the hilt and remained motionless, giving them both time to adjust to the amazing sensation.

"Ahhh fuck! I've needed this for so fucking long Bols." He said breathlessly.

"Gene, don't make me wait. Please….just _please_!" Alex said desperately.

He began to move at last, hips thrusting powerfully with long controlled strokes. They gazed at each other watching the mutual pleasure build, it wasn't going to last long, both knew it and neither cared. They had eternity to explore each other slowly now they needed release, relief and through both, re-connection.

Gene increased the pace of his hips as Alex clamped her hands to his arse and pulled him into her harder, encouraging him with her finger tips and moans of pleasure. He could feel his control slipping away and Gene slid a hand between them intending to help Alex come with him, but she caught his wrist and shook her head.

"No..almost…_Gene_." She cried his name as climax surged through her, after a couple more uncoordinated, desperate thrusts Gene joined her in sweet release with a roar of ecstasy.

Gene gathered Alex in a tight embrace and rolled on to his back, kissing her hard and vowed quietly.

"Never going to let you go again Bols. Never!"

His softly spoken words conveyed all the loneliness and heartache of the past few months and Alex felt tears trickle down her cheeks in sympathy. Gene brushed them away silently with gentle fingers, acknowledging how close they had come to permanently loosing each other.

Alex laid half on top of him resting her head on his chest and Gene drew patterns on her back with one hand the other caressing her hip. They lay wordlessly for long moments, just enjoying the closeness.

* * *

><p>Alex was on the verge of drifting into sleep when Gene's stomach growled loudly.<p>

"Worked up an appetite love?" Alex grinned at him.

"Sorry. Talk about ruining the moment" Gene said. "Food hasn't exactly been top of my list lately."

Alex moved to lay along side him and stroked his cheek.

"Nothing _could_ ruin this moment." She said earnestly.

He dropped a brief kiss on her lips by way of agreement and lay back pulling Alex with him again, Gene could hear Alex's mind working and it wasn't long before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Gene, I should have seen through Keats immediately. What sort of a psychologist am I?"

Gene rolled on top, pinning her to the bed and gazed at her.

"A bloody beautiful one." He dipped his head and kissed her lingeringly, his lips softly caressing hers.

"Keats is a convincing bastard, so don't beat yourself up over it." Gene's stomach rumbled again.

"Now feed me woman, before I decide to sink my teeth into the peachy arse of yours!"

Alex climbed out of bed grinning, shrugged into his discarded, slightly damp shirt and wandered off to re-heat some pasta that Luigi had left in the vain hope that she might actually start looking after herself.

* * *

><p>Gene paused at the kitchen doorway clad only in his boxers, he watched Alex at the stove for a few moments, lost in thought.<p>

Over the years he'd had many dreams about Alex, the initial ones were always about them tearing each others clothes off during a blazing row in his office and having sex on his desk, then they had changed slightly to him seducing Alex after a night in Luigi's and having sex on the sofa, but lately all his dreams consisted of exactly the scene in front of him; Alex doing something domestic and they would end up making love against the fridge

If he was honest, his latest dreams were his favourites and now they were coming true. His gaze dropped to focus on Alex's bottom, unfortunately hidden by his shirt but a stunning sight nonetheless.

"Stop staring at my arse and lay the table for me."

Gene smirked, Alex had felt his gaze, connection re-established – job done! OK, half done, there was still Keats to deal with.

"Yes Guv." He said and did as she asked.

* * *

><p>Gene insisted that Alex sit on his lap and he fed them both from a large plate, pausing every couple of moments as one of them lost the battle with desire and the need to kiss became overwhelming, their gasps and moans filling the kitchen as mouths and hands hungrily explored.<p>

The doorbell sounded interrupting Gene as he was sucking an errant piece of penne from it's landing place on the swell of Alex's breast.

"This flat has a bell?" Alex asked, her eyes snapping open in surprise.

Gene sighed with annoyance. "The food'll get cold."

Alex smiled indulgently. "Food got cold an hour ago love. We've spent more time kissing than eating"

The bell rang again.

"Ignore it." Gene said hoping whoever it was would take the hint and bugger off, but he was out of luck, the caller banged loudly on the door.

"Alex?" It was Keats' voice.

Gene deposited Alex on the chair next to him, got up and walked into the narrow hallway, then ducked into the bedroom, Alex followed.

"You're not giving that bastard a cheap thrill."

She was naked under Gene's shirt and he was determined that the delicious sight of Alex's breasts peaking out would be solely reserved for him.

He grabbed a robe from the back of the door and thrust it at Alex, who pulled it on and knotted the belt firmly.

She took a spare from the wardrobe, one that had been in the flat when she arrived and passed it to him. He slipped it on, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Well we don't know for sure do we? He might prefer your…set up to mine."

* * *

><p>Gene yanked door open, his aggressive pout firmly in place.<p>

"Thought you'd've gone home hours ago Hunt."

Alex ducked under Gene's arm and cuddled into his side. "He _is _home. We both are."

They exchanged an intense look, lost in each other for a few seconds. Keats made an angry sound as he realised he'd lost the battle for Alex, but the others were still up for grabs.

Keats handed Alex a large brown envelope. "Look at these Alex, they'll tell you what _he_ won't. Oh and Hunt? They deserve to know."

Keats turned and left.

Gene closed the door and they went back to the living room and sank down on the sofa, their appetites destroyed by Keats. Alex dropped the envelope on the coffee table, ignoring it – for now.

"He's right they should be told, better do it before he does. Should have done it years ago, they'll have to move on soon"

"Move on? Do I have to go too?" Alex was devastated to think that she might lose Gene so soon after finally being honest with him.

"No one's ever wanted to stay with me before." He took her hand and kissed the palm.

"Can't ask you to stay Alex, doesn't mean I don't want to. Haven't got much to offer."

"Oh I don't know, Sgt Rock was pretty impressive." She smirked suggestively.

"Alex…" He trailed off and Alex saw that the vulnerability was visible again in his eyes.

"Just want you Gene, that's all I need."

"Won't be pretty at the end, he'll try to get them to go with him. He's already half way there with Chris."

He seemed totally defeated, his earlier confidence sapped by Keats showing up, Gene's lack of fight was worrying.

Alex wrapped her arms around Gene and kissed his cheek.

"You…WE can do this Gene, we have to. I won't let that evil bastard win." She sounded so much like him that Gene grinned briefly. Alex's determination was repairing his self-confidence.

Gene knew he had beaten Keats before, the details were sketchy but he was certain that Keats had left with his tail between his legs and this time Gene didn't have to do it alone.

Alex spoke again, gazing earnestly into his eyes, willing Gene to have faith in her if he couldn't quiet believe in himself.

"You and me, Guv. The Gene-genie and Bolly Knickers."

Gene was becoming more self-assured by the second, with someone as clever and determined as Alex on his side, how could they fail?

"Keats doesn't stand a chance." He said putting his hand on her cheek.

They sealed the deal with a gentle kiss.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN - Hope you enjoyed the story. Kim.x


End file.
